In conventional computing environments, video processing is often carried out by graphics processors. To enhance such video processing, the processing is often distributed among a plurality of different graphics processors. However, such distributed processing environments have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, communications between distributed graphics processors are oftentimes vulnerable to unwanted access to the communications and even unwanted alterations to the communications.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.